This invention relates to a writing implement with two cartridges for each of which is provided a spring and a housing enclosing the cartridge and spring, and also a connecting part connecting the housings.
Writing implements with two cartridges (ball points) are known in which the two housings and the connecting part joining them are formed as a continuous elongate housing. The ends of this rigid housing are fitted with cartridges of different colors. Such a writing implement is, however, inconvenient, as it is more than twice as long as the length of a single cartridge, which is to say that its length is even more than twice what is necessary for writing with. If the individual cartridges are arranged side-by-side, the writing instrument becomes relatively large in girth, and not well suited to writing with.
With the known, elongate writing implements, the writing points are permanently outside the housings and they additionally have a substantial liability of soiling things, so that the known writing implements cannot directly be put into an article of clothing.
The invention is based, on the problem of providing a writing implement of the kind referred to which occupies the smallest volume, which does not give rise to the risk of soiling clothes and with which nevertheless good writing is possible. It is especially useful if such a writing implement is also easily secured in the pocket.